Red's Return
by humble servent
Summary: Pokemon Master Red, the strongest known Champion. There have two times that Red has disappeared from everyone that knows and love him. Two times that he returned because of the same special girl. The first time he returned was a time of happy smiles and cheers. The second was of sad tears and angry fists. Slightly AU. Crystal/Red
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1: Silver beginnings

 **Disclaimer: Hagh… No. I do not make ANY money off of this story. NO. I do not own Pokemon or any other property I decide to use in this fanfiction. If you have paid to read this fanfiction you have been ripped off and therefore deserve it. Seriously? Who the hell would pay to see fanfiction?**

I looked down at Pallet Town from a nearby hill. The Pidgey were happily chirping and I could hear the sounds of children playing with various Pokemon. I saw everything from Prof. Oak's lab to the Harbor. Even… the house… It has been far too long since I have seen that house.

"Red… Red! EARTH TO RED!" I hear scream from my shoulder.

"GAGH!" I yell in pain from that idiot yelling into my ear. I felt something jump from my shoulder.

"Finally!" I look down and see my old trusted pain in my ass. Sparks the only somehow talking Pikachu. She had always been sassy since I got her from Oak. "You have spaced out for the past 10 minutes." She replied angrily.

"Sparks… The hell? I told you not to speak! Last thing we need is for her to find out I am here before I can visit her! Do you want me killed?" I chastised her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. " _Happy now? Also what part of 10 minutes was not understood? I had no choice_ " she yelled back in Pokespeak.

"Hagh…" I pull my hands through my scraggily hair and re put on my red cap. "Forget it. Let's just get to the house." I reply before I start walking down the hill. I feel a weight on my shoulder as Sparks jumps on.

" _Why do I feel the odd sense of Déjà Vu?_ " I hear her ask.

I laugh slightly. "That is because we are going down a large hill that can oversee a lot of things to see her."

" _Oh yeah… I still remember the first day you two met._ " She replied.

"I would imagine so. I can never forget it either…" I reply as my mind goes back to that fateful day.

 **Mt. Silver- 25 Years Ago.**

"Well we may as well stay here for the moment." I say looking at the Blizzard whipping around us. Normally I would leave but for some reason I felt a calm listening to the raging wind and seeing the snow fall.

"Are you nuts?!" I hear Sparky yell from behind me.

"If you would wish to try and look for the entrance to our home in this Blizzard be my guest." I reply sarcastically. "Besides not even Espeon sensed the storm coming in. Besides the view isn't half bad and we have Charizard if we get too cold."

I turn back around and I feel her jump onto my shoulder. The warmth from her little body is a nice touch. "You know we wouldn't have to be up here if you only let me Thunderbolt those reporters and rabid fans."

"I would rather not end up in jail at 17, Sparks. Though I do have to admit it does get lonely up here."

"Ha! The great Champion Red Ketchum longing for a girlfriend? Good luck with that. We live on top of the harshest mountain on the planet. If the weather and treacherous hike doesn't kill you the high-leveled wild Pokemon sure will. Not to mention those rumors we spread about a red-eyed ghost?"

"I can always not order ketchup the next pick up Sparky. Seriously though. Why the hell do I have to get the only Pikachu that can talk?" I reply in anger.

"Because you would literally have no one else to talk to besides your other Pokemon and that would make you look even crazier... Truth hurts Red." she replied patting my shoulder with a sigh. "Tell you what, if a girl somehow walks up that path in the next ten seconds I will give up ketchup for a month. If not you double my Ketchup rations." She replied.

"Deal" I figure I may as well amuse her.

Step-step-step… I hear the footsteps of a challenger approach. Oh please dear Arceus let it be a girl so I can rub it in Sparky's face.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" I hear a feminine voice sound off behind us.

I would have laughed out loud if not for the fact I love to pull off ambiance for the few trainers that make it up here. Sparks however was growling a little. The wind rippled around us. This really was the perfect weather for a climactic battle. I turned around.

A girl around my age with a rather ridiculously looking white hat with a red ribbon. She had her brown hair in two pigtails. Weirdly though even though she was wearing a winter coat and boots she was in shorts with long socks on.

"My name is Crystal! I am the Champion of Johto. I have collected all the badges from Johto and Kanto. I am here to challenge you Red for the title of Kanto as well!" she yelled at me.

Normally. I would stay silent like a badass then wipe out her team, but I just had to know. "How are you not cold with those shorts?" She and Sparks apparently thought it was good to then pratfall at my question. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"Excuse me?" she replied after she pulled herself out of the snow.

"It is -20 up here. How the hell are you wearing shorts and not freezing?" I repeat. "Seriously when I first started up here I was in the bulkiest clothes I could find."

"I like the cold a little so what? Are we gonna battle or what?" she replies with a pout. I daze out for a second as I get preoccupied with how cute she looks pouting.

I then motion for Pikachu to get into position. "Pika!" she yells out with some sparks indicating she is ready.

"Go Donphan!"

Needless to say the battle went well, for me. I wiped her entire team with Sparks. She huffed and got a little mad. She then thanked me for the battle and promised to return before walking back down. I thought she was bluffing you would have to be crazy to climb Mt. Silver more than once.

 **Three weeks later…**

"Another Blizzard? This close to spring?" I asked as I looked out into the snowy depths again.

"Who knows maybe the bitch came back." grumbled Sparky.

I laugh a little before replying "You are only mad because she made it that you have to give up ketchup for a month."

"I have every right to be mad. Ketchup is the gift of Arceus himself and because of her I have been denied that gift."

Step-step-step

Another challenger? Well this is new I normally only get a challenger once every two months. "This mountain is a lot easier to climb when you actually know which way to go." I hear a familiar voice female voice say.

I turn around and see a familiar sight. "Still rocking those shorts I see." I reply with a slight laugh.

She looks up and catches my eyes. "You know… I could swear Green said you were the strong silent type." She replied with a slight pout.

Green… Now that is a name I have not heard in a long time… "Well when I see a crazy person hike up a freezing mountain in shorts I can't help but comment." I reply with a smirk.

"Why you… Forget it! Are we gonna battle or not!" she fumed she even stomped her foot down. I wanted to laugh so badly.

Sparky jumped off my shoulder and sparked the ground around her. "Pika Pi!" she… roared. I guess she still had resentment for the ketchup thing.

"Go Donphan!" she too roared before the tusk Pokemon popped out.

I had to admit… She did slightly better that time. Her final Pokemon Typholsion actually had me bother to command Sparks. But she still got wiped by Pikachu.

"Damnit! Not again. Hagh…" she yelled frustrated before looking down at her Pokeballs. "You guys did good."

"You want some Revives and Full Restores? You took off before I could offer last time." I say to her getting off my natural podium of sorts.

"What? No I am good thank you, but I will come back and beat you next time." She replied cheerily.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to dream." I reply in actual sincerity. However….

"You rude jerk! Next time I will wipe that smirk right off your face." She yelled before taking off the mountain again.

"But… I wasn't joking… or smirking for that matter." I reply at the blizzard around us.

"Smooth Casanova…" I hear Sparks say behind me.

"Oh come off it Sparks. She is just a challenger who happens to be a girl. It is not like romance will bloom like some cheap romance story." I reply.

"Sure…" she replies with rolling eyes.

 **9 weeks later**

"You realize you are being slightly childish right?" Sparky says beside me in the bush near the entrance to the peak clearing.

"Question? Who the hell else do I have that comes regularly that I can trick like this? Besides she is like clockwork every three weeks she comes up to challenge me." I reply.

"Your first regular contact in two years and you decide to prank them… This can only go well." She replies in sarcasm.

"There is another reason why I am doing this." I reply with a roll of my eyes.

"Oh? What is that?"

"I want to see how she reacts when I am not here. I am curious whether or not it is worth it to seek friendship with her. So before I make that choice I want to observe her a little." I reply.

"Hagh… Even Green would agree this is so not the way to go about this. Hell. Have you even considered asking for his advice?"

"Are you crazy!? He would hold it over my head!" I yell at her thinking she finally lost it.

"Well that's better than the hair brained scheme your crazy ass is coming up with. I honestly think you have officially gone crazy. This mountain froze your brain…" Sparks replies before going silent.

"Sparks? What is it?" I ask in concern for my friend who had slight look of fear and surprise.

"Did Sparks just talk?" I hear behind me.

I flinch at the proximity of the voice. I turn around and make sure my face is neutral. "Isn't it rude to interrupt someone when they are talking to themselves?"

…

…

…

Maybe Sparky is right. I have lost my marbles. Why the ever living hell did I just say that. I can hear Sparks slap her face and Crystal looks at me showing she didn't believe me. "Uh huh bush boy. You may have lost some of your marbles up on this freezing hell you call home but I haven't."

"Hagh… Before my idiot of a trainer makes himself look even more retarded. Yes. I can talk." Sparks interrupts walking between Crystal and me.

"How?"

"How do you talk human? I just learned as a small Pichu. If you have a complaint then you can just kiss my sparky little-"

"Sparks! Then is no reason for that language around a lady." I chastised.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes before jumping onto my shoulder.

"Hagh…" I sigh before facing Crystal. "So we gonna battle or do you want to listen to my sassy Pikachu insult you all day?"

"While I would love to finally get to the battle where I beat you. What was that about seeing if I am worth friendship?" she smirked evilly.

"What will it take for you to never speak of what you just heard?" I reply hastily. Last thing I needed was for this spread and ruin my reputation.

"Hmm… I don't know… I am sure Green would just love to hear about this." I paled thinking what Green would do to me…

"I will do anything!"

"You idiot…" I hear Sparky say beside me before I look at Crystal and see the pure sense of evil emanating from her.

"Anything?" she replies. I knew I was going to regret this but I offered and I can just back down now.

"Yes…" I sigh. I closed my eyes and waited for my fate.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Huh?" I ask slightly dumbfounded.

"Well I want to see if you are worthy of being my friend. I figure the best way to do that is to tell me your story." She replied with a smile. I could feel the smile widen across my face. She was going to be a fun keeper.

We didn't battle that day instead all we did was talk. I told her about my adventure. How I started with my trusted sassy Pikachu. I told her about my gym battles, my journey, my fights against Team Rocket…, my rivalry with Blue and Green, and then about my trusted team of Pokemon.

"Oh yeah… I still haven't seen your team past Sparks and your Venusaur." She asked kindly. I nodded before grabbing the Pokeballs on my belt and releasing all my Pokemon.

"This is Gaia the Venusaur. As you have already met. She likes to act like the mother hen of the group."

Gaia bowed a little and let out a soft "Saur"

"This is Hydros the Blastoise. He is rather lazy but can be quite fierce when he needs to be."

Hydros gave a thumbs up as he leaned on a nearby wall. "Blastoise."

"This is Vee the Espeon. She is the Older sister figure I guess? She helps to contact each other on the mountain."

Espeon bowed as well. "Espeon."

"This is Snuggles the Dragonite. She really loves to hug… Which I am sad to say is not only how I 'caught' her but also how I won a couple matches…"

Snuggles gave a little dance before giving Crystal a large hug which the group then had to break her out of.

"Then last but not least. Is Charizard… the Charizard. He is currently competing with Sparks to see who is the strongest on my team."

Charizard let loose a huge blast of fire with a mighty roar "Roargh!"

Splat. A poor Pidgey was apparently right above us. "Welp… I guess I found my dinner for the night." I say in cruel humor.

She held her hands over her mouth in horror as I walked over to Pidgey. "You are kidding right?!"

I smirk before shaking off the soot on the birds feathers and getting out a full restore. "Nah. Pidgey don't have enough meat on their bones. Beside I still have Gyarados steak in the fridge." I reply before letting the Pidgey go.

SMACK! "OW!"

"Don't joke about that. You know I have a Pidgeot!" she yells at me.

"Sorry. Being on a mountain does that to you." I reply nursing the cheek she slapped.

She huffed before forgiving me and telling me to go on. So I did I kept talking. I went on to talk about the crazy press and fans constantly swarming me. So I decided to live in place where not only I could have peace but a trainer would need to test themselves against the mountain before facing me.

Then she started to talk about her life. Which I have to admit was actually rather interesting. She had a similar journey to mine. Though I admit I was surprised about Team Rocket returning. About her rivals.

"Silver and Gold? Not to mention Crystal… Was it a fad to name your child after minerals in Johto?" I joke.

"Red, Blue, and Green are better then?"

"Touché."

After giving both our life stories we just talked… It was rather nice so nice we didn't even notice night fall until Sparks zapped the both of us.

"Woops…" I say as I notice the stars in the sky.

"Oh my… I didn't even notice."

"Charizard would you please fly her back down the mountain?"

"Raar!" he agreed with a small roar and a flap of his wings.

"Thanks. I will see you again soon." She said with a smile before she took off on Charizard's back.

I looked at them until they disappeared into the night sky. "I was wrong. You are a Casanova." laughed Sparky.

"Oh shut it Sparky."

 **6 months later…**

She started visiting me more and more until finally she started seeing me once every week. Not every time did we battle either. Sometimes we would just hang out and talk about our lives and Pokemon. I was really enjoying the company and my Pokemon loved her.

She was actually starting to become a match for my Pokemon. Doing better each time she would battle me. She took out 3 the last match. Today was the day she would come again. I had showed her my personal cave awhile ago. Which we agreed to be our meeting point before we would head off to the peak.

"The first snow storm of the season is always bad but this…" Sparky referenced the near apocalyptic storm we saw raging outside the cave.

"She is late…" I say. Today was the day should visit me but she was an hour late. I was starting to get worried.

"Maybe she saw the storm and decided to delay?" Sparky hoped. But we both knew better. That woman was as stubborn as a Rhyhorn and if she set her mind to it…

"Charizard! Snuggles!" I call out. I hear the two Pokemon step behind me.

"Search for Crystal! Charizard start at the base and work your way up. Snuggles start at the middle and meet up with Charizard after that you two start up from the middle and meet up with me. I will start from the Peak and work my way down on foot.

"Roar." They said before they took off. I looked back to my other Pokemon.

"Hydros. Gaia. If Crystal has started to get hypothermia I need you to prepare the cave. Vee. I need you to connect to Charizard, Snuggles, Sparky and I."

They shake their head before heading deeper into the cave. "Ready Sparks?"

"Hell ya! That girl might actually become your first girlfriend I am not about to lose her yet!" she yells as I falter my first step out.

I smack her a little before venturing outside in the storm. I vaguely think how badass I must look with my scarf and cloak billowing in the wind and my Red eyes glowing. But then I immediately set out on my task.

 **One Hour later…**

I was the one to find her down in the snow next to her Typhlosion. According to her Typhlosion she mistakenly climbed a hibernating Onix who woke up and tossed into the cliff. He managed to scare it away with a well-placed Focus Blast to the face. After that he kept trying to keep her warm and hoped I would come.

I examined her as best I could and determined she was at least fit to move. But flying may have been out of the question. "Espeon!" I called out.

" _ **Master. Have you found her?**_ "

"Yes but I will need Charizard and Snuggles help to carry her to the cave. Get them over here ASAP."

" _ **Did you two hear that?"**_

" _ **Of course we are on our way.**_ " I hear Snuggles answer before the connection is cut.

Typhlosion and I did the best we could to keep her warm while those two made it up the mountain. I gave her my jacket and used my scarf to wrap her legs.

"Red. After we stabilize her we will need to go to the Hospital. She has been in the snow and cold for too long." I heard Sparky tell me.

"You're right… My only choice would be to use Charizard flying down the mountain while he is in that new form we found." I growled. "But Red! You and Charizard haven't mastered it yet! You will hurt yourselves doing it!" She replied worried before I hear the two dragon Pokemon land beside us.

We make a stretcher of a tarp I had and branches off of nearby trees. We then carried up the mountain and into my cave. It took a while but my Pokemon and I were able to stabilize her condition. She still had not regained consciousness however.

I looked outside the Blizzard had gotten even worse. "Everyone." I announce. They all looked at me ready for my order. "Get ready to leave. We need to take her to hospital. We may be there awhile." They all shook their heads in understanding.

"Charizard." I call as my trusted fire dragon comes near.

"Raar?" I asked curiously.

"That Blizzard is far beyond anything we can fly in. Unless we use that new form. Are you willing to take that risk with me?" I asked.

The proud fire-type nodded his head and gave his approval.

 **Thirty Minutes Later…**

I got to the nearest Hospital which happened to be in Viridian City. The poor nurses looking at my slightly frozen self with a Charizard and shivering girl in a large blanket. "Please help…" I say weakly.

Once Crystal was out of my arms and wheeled away by the nurses. I fell to my knees and gasped in pain… Charizard was in a similar state. We had never held that form for so long. It took a lot out of the both of us… I vaguely remember hitting the ground before black.

 **The Next Day**

"Ugh…" I moan as I came back to the conscious world.

"Well, well, well, look who came back from the land of the dead." I hear a rather annoying voice to my side.

"It is nice to see you too Green." I say before looking to my right. In all his spiky-haired glory Green Oak was at the chair by my bed.

"No really? The hell did you do? Both you and your Charizard were checked in for extreme exhaustion and exposure to the elements." I hear him say.

Poor Charizard. He did so much for me to save Crystal… Wait Crystal! I then sit up quickly as I remember Crystal. Then quickly regret it. "Owwwww…. The girl I brought yesterday? Crystal. Where is she? Is she ok?" I asked in slight panic.

"I am fine you idiot." I hear from behind the curtain next to me. Green stood up and moved it showing a rather livid Crystal. Who, besides the bandage on her head looked fine.

"Crystal! You are alright I was so worried…" I say in relief.

"YOU WERE WORRIED!? YOU!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!?" she basically roared.

"Whoa there Crystal… Dude just woke up. How was he supposed to know he had been out for a week?"

"A WEEK!?" I yelled. "How is Charizard? What about my other Pokemon?" I asked back in panic mode.

"They are fine. Your Charizard woke up two days ago and is still at the Pokemon Center. I have been taking care of both of your Pokemon at my gym." He replied trying to calm me down.

I sighed in relief again and settled down. Before I looked at Crystal. "So are you ok?"

"Besides a bruised ego and bones. I am fine. The doctors were apparently amazed at your first aid skills. Also it helped you got me off the mountain so fast. Thanks. You saved my life."

I frowned. "But because of me your life was in danger in the first place. If I had only showed you my path sooner."

"Path?" she asked in confusion.

"You hadn't told her yet?!" asked Green.

"My secret path up and down Mt. Silver. It cuts the travel time in half and is completely safe from Pokemon and the weather. I was going to show you last time but you were in such a rush to leave I didn't have the chance. I am so sorry." I felt like crying for a bit letting my friend get hurt because I wasn't persistent enough. Then I felt arms around me.

"Hey it is alright. I am fine. If anything you got the worst of it." She replied softly.

"Thanks…"

"So again I have to ask? How the hell did you get in such a state? Also how did you get through one of the worst storms in Kanto history?" I heard Green ask.

"Oh that. It's a new trick Charizard and I learned. With it we were able to fly through the storm. Downside is that it is extremely taxing on both of us. The most we were able to hold it is 10 minutes. We flew for 30."I explained.

I got smacked in the head twice. "You are an idiot…" replied Gary.

Crystal started shaking me yelling at me. As she was something… clicked. As it were. "AND ANOTHER THING." She continued yelling. I looked at her properly for the first time. Forwhatever reason I got this feeling to never let go of her. So I do the most rational thing in my pain and just woken up from a slight coma mind.

"Hey Crystal."

"What!?" she yells fiercely her eyes damn near on fire.

"You wanna go on a date after I check out of the hospital?"

"WHAT!?"

 **Back to the Present- Pallet Town**

Things kinda clicked into place after that. After the initial stuttering she decided to give me a shot. Green the prick wouldn't not shut up about how his little Red was all grown up.

It took a little while before I finally moved off the mountain. Turns out Crystal had the same approach to fans and media that Sparks did. Which meant I could get off the mountain finally. Though the poor reporters were afraid to even go anywhere near Pallet Town.

Crystal and I dated for several years before getting married. We had our ups and downs like any relationship would but I was happy. We even had a bouncing baby boy that we named-

"Again Red?" Sparks interrupted.

"Sorry. I was reminiscing. Back to the good old days. Before…" I start before I stop myself. Now was not the time to bring up those emotions.

"I understand…" I could see even her eyes started to water a little. I walk up to that familiar white door and knock.

"Mimey? Did you forget something?" I hear on the other side. She opened the door. A sight I had not seen in 13 years.

"Hey Crystal. I'm back."

Her eyes went wide. "Red…"

 **AN: So… yeah. This is a result of reading too much fanfiction while another idea is floating around in my head. As was mentioned this is a two-shot. Yes. I made Crystal and Lyra the same person. The rest will be in part 2 which I hope will be out next week. But then again I sorta should be writing my Halo fanfiction right now. Then my Pokemon one. So… at the latest two to three weeks. Also virtual cookies if you can guess the twist I plan for chapter 2. I left lots of hints. Well anyway, review, favorite, follow… Whatever else you feel like. Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2 The Day Pallet's Streets Ran Red. (or… RUN RED RUN!)

 **Disclaimer: Hagh… Disclaimer #50. Huh… I finally reached my fiftieth chapter. Well then that is kinda cool. I suppose some sort of celebration is in order… How about this. If you guys want. I will make a dedicated story to this AU. Just leave a review saying I should. I rather like this story if I am honest. Though please understand this may take a while for me to get to. I currently have 2 dedicated stories though one is scheduled to end soon. So then… Why do I feel like I am forgetting something? Oh yeah.**

 **No I do not own Pokémon or any other franchise I decide to use for this fanfiction. Nor do I make any money whatsoever on this hobby either. If you PAID to read this fanfiction you have been ripped off. Now then with the boring stuff out of the way. On to the story!**

 **Prof. Oak's Lab**

Prof. Oak was going through his daily chores with Tracey. They were currently feeding the many Pokémon at his ranch. It was a rather nice and beautiful day so all the Pokémon were happily enjoying their day. Though for most of the day Professor Oak couldn't help but feel as though something was going to go wrong.

"Professor Oak? What is wrong?" asked Tracey noting the Prof.'s discomfort.

"I'm not sure… I just had a bad feeling…" replied Oak.

A shadow then appeared above the two. "Huh?" asked Tracey as he looked up and saw a large dragon like Pokémon flying above them. Then the shadow dipped and revealed it was a Charizard as it landed in front of them carrying a large bag.

"Char!" it roared as a greeting.

"Whose Charizard is this?" asked Tracey as turned to look at Prof. Oak who looked paler than a sheet.

The Charizard then bowed before Oak and let out all the various Pokeballs in the bag it carried. "Oh crap…" replied Oak

"Professor?!" yelled Tracy as he knew it was knew it was unlike the Prof. to curse.

The Professor then gained a serious look before calling over a nearby Taurus that belonged to Ash. "Tracey I need you process these Pokémon for residence here. After you our done get ready for a medical emergency." ordered Oak before he took off on the Tauros.

"Wait Professor! Who do these Pokémon belong to?!" yelled Tracey. The Professor was already long gone… Tracey sighed before looking at the Charizard. "I don't suppose you could tell me who your trainer is?" he joked.

"Char…" the Charizard replied with a shake of his head.

"Could you help me carry these to the lab?" asked Tracey.

"Char" it replied with a smile.

Tracey and Charizard then started walking toward the lab. "Wait. What did the Professor say about a medical emergency?"

"Char…" replied the Charizard with a large sigh and a sweat drop sliding down its face.

 **Ketchum Household**

Delia Ketchum was happily sipping on tea served by her loyal Mr. Mime. She too was happily enjoying the wonderful day. "Mime mime?"

"It is delicious as always Mimey. Thank you." She smiled.

"Mime." replied the Mr. Mime who bowed before leaving back to the kitchen.

She sipped more of her tea while she looked around her living room. She saw the many badges and accomplishments of her lovable boy Ash. She then looked at the most recent picture of her and Ash together before he left to Kalos. "He has grown so much…"

Her eyes then wandered to the closet that held the things she has hidden yet can't throw away. A combination of nostalgia and sadness came over her as the memories rushed in. "He has grown to be so much like you… Why? Why? Did you abandon us?" she as tears formed in her eyes.

"Mr. Mine?" it replied coming back into the room sensing her trainer's sadness.

"It is nothing Mimey. Could you be a dear and go get the groceries? I want to rest for today." She replied.

"Mr. Mime." It replied with a bow before going outside with some money she gave it. A few minutes passed as she relaxed into the couch.

Knock knock knock!

"Mimey? Did you forget something?" asked Delia as she got off the couch to get the door.

She opened the door to meet with a sight she never thought she would ever see again. "Hey Delia. It is nice to see you again." The man replied.

"Pikachu!" replied the Pikachu on its shoulder.

"Red?" she said dumbfounded.

"How have you been? I have missed… you… so… Delia? Are you ok?" asked Red as he saw Delia who slumped a little.

"You…" With those words it looked as though a black and red aura seemed to seep out of her.

"Huh?"

"Welp I don't wanna get killed with you so… Good luck?" said Sparky before taking off to a safe place.

"What are you talking about Sparky?" he asked unaware of the growing rage next to him

Delia then grabbed Red's left arm. "You… You… You…" she continued her grip getting stronger with each word.

"Delia? Honey?" Red asked in fear.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Delia then roared as she cracked Red's arm in her grip. She then looked up and had flames in her eyes.

"OW!" Red shrieked before he buckled in pain.

"YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR 13 YEARS AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SHOW UP AND SAY HI!? ARE YOU A FUCKING RETARD?!"

"Wait Delia-" tried Red.

"WAIT!? WAIT!? YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY WAIT YOU GODDAMNED BASTARD!? WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING FOR ALL THIS TIME!?" she then completely broke his arm.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"OH? DOES THAT HURT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE PAIN I WENT THOROUGH WHEN YOU DISSAPPEARED!?"

"Crystal… Let me…"

"CRYSTAL!? CRYSTAL!? YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME?! I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" she roared before tossing Red like a ragdoll into a nearby tree. The poor bird Pokémon making the tree its home flew away in fear.

"Ugh… To be honest this is turning out better than I thought." Red said through the pain. Delia walked over to him and picked him up by the collar of his cloak.

"I will make you feel the pain I have felt all these years." Delia growled before slapping Red back into the ground. She picked him up again before smashing him back into the ground like a rag doll. Again. And again. And again…and again… She then finally tossed him into the fence of the house and then into the wall.

"Welp… this is now officially the third worst beat up I have ever had in my life…" moaned Red. He then looked at the heavily damaged wall. "Is it a good or bad thing I made this house so steady?"

"ROAR!" Delia roared before unleashing a barrage of punches to Red. She then smashed him into the ground then back to the road. Which sadly had Oak and the Tauros coming in… So he then got launched by the Tauros into the town on accident.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell was a Tauros doing there?!" screamed Red as he soared through the air.

"Woops…" said Oak as saw Red get launched.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Delia yelled as she then ran after him.

"Delia! Wait!" Oak yelled, he was of course ignored by Delia as if she possessed by a demon.

"So Oak? You ready for this bill you about to get? After all this is your fault." said the Pikachu as she walked toward him from her hiding place.

"Sparks? I would say it is nice to see you but…" An explosion rocked off in the distance of the town.

"I really… really hope that that wasn't something expensive. Or at the very least not my favorite restaurant…" he sighed. He then noticed a screaming Red coming back toward their location.

CRASH!

"Ow…" Red moaned as he crashed again into the house before he comically peeled off like wet sponge back into the ground.

"Red! Are you ok?!" asked Oak as he rushed to the near-dead body.

"Hey Professor… Don't worry about me… This only the second worst beat down I have ever had." Moaned Red through the pain.

"SECOND?!"

"Pregnancy."

"Oh yeah… I can't believe I forgot about that. My age is starting to get to me. But for now we need to calm Delia down before you get killed."

"Are you sure he isn't already dead? He damn near looks like a red Muk than a human at this point." pointed out Sparky.

"Sparks… Remind me to ban you from ketchup for a month." said Red as Oak helped him sit up.

"Why the fuck are you helping him?" a cold and demonic voice asked behind Oak. He felt as though Articuno was breathing down his spine. He took a deep breath and turned around.

"Delia. Calm down. We need to talk." Oak said with balls of bronze gilded with platinum as he stared down the second worst sight he had ever seen. He had a wife once upon a time as well.

"He abandoned me for over a decade and you are defending him!?" she roared.

"Delia. I know that you still love him, so can you at least give him the chance to explain?" he replied.

Delia's rage soon just started to sputter and she went down to her knees and started to cry. She cried and cried and cried and cried. She then felt a familiar warmth wrap around her. She looked up and saw Red holding her. "I'm back Crystal." She then started to cry even harder returning the hug.

From a slight distance away Sparky and Oak were looking at the idiotic couple. "How the hell is he not crying from the broken legs he crawled on to hug her?"

Oak sighed heavily not entirely surprised by the rough mouthed mouse. "You still have no tact as always Sparky. Then again your son was the result of you raping a Luxray during a battle."

"Oh? How is he doing?"

"He is doing fine. So mild mannered and calm. You would never guess he was your son."

"Keep sassing Oak. I will gladly pay back in full to your computer systems again."

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Delia sobbed in the background.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" asked Sparky in concern.

"Why? Let them have their moment."

"No I mean… That is a rather large blood pool at Red's feet."

"Oh. Uh oh…"

 **One very rushed trip to Oak's emergency medical clinic and several blood transfusions later.**

"Blissey. Blis blissey bliss." Sighed a rather messy Blissey

"Audi. Audin. Audino…" nodded a similar state Mega Audino.

"What are those two saying?" asked Oak behind the observation glass. Oak, Delia, Tracey, Charizard and Sparky are looking at Red from other room.

"Oh those two are just badmouthing the master because they getting tired of putting him back together time and time again. You would be surprised how queasy these two were over master's blood. These last two years have been… Rough. We lost many friends during that time… Gaia, Hydros, Vee, King, and Snuggles… They didn't make it." She looked down saddened by the horrible memories of losing her friends.

"They're… They're gone? Oh no… What happened?" replied Delia

"Raar…" sighed Charizard sadly.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I also promised Red to be the one to explain about it. We did find some good friends along the way. They helped us move on."

Oak and Sparky turned around before pointing at the observation window. Showing Red's heavily damaged but peacefully sleeping body. Delia tried getting into the room but the two healer Pokémon stopped her.

"Blissey!"

"Audino!"

They puffed up their cheeks and started yelling out at Delia.

"She feels bad enough as it is you two. Just get yourself cleaned up so she can have her moment." warned Sparky.

"Bliss"

"Audino" The two agreed before leaving the room.

Delia walked over to him and gasped in horror. Between the wounds she gave him were numerous ghastly scars all over. His right arm wasn't even real, it was very advanced prosthetic. Her face darkened before taking a deep breath. "Where? Where have you guys been? Why did you not tell me anything? Why did you tell Oak? Why not me!?" yelled Delia.

Along silence followed before Sparky sighed heavily. "Red was visited by Lord Arceus and the Creation Trio. They needed our help."

"What?"

"You know how powerful Red as a trainer was. How our team could go toe to toe with any legendary? They needed our power and even then it was almost was not enough. We lost them Delia. We lost them to that evil bastard. The only ones left of our original team was me and Charizard. We sacrificed do much All to make sure you and Ash could still have a world to live in."

"You weren't allowed to tell me anything were you…" asked Delia.

"No. We weren't. Best we could do was tell Oak to look after you two. Then Dialga and Palkia picked us up. We saw new things, gained new friends but we also fought hard and lost so much. We almost never made it back at all. Red and Charizard damn near made the ultimate sacrifice to make sure we would win. If they had never mastered that fancy form we would not be here."

"His arm… I guess it was a gift from Arceus then?" asked Delia motioning to the weird looking arm.

"No it was a gift from the bastard we killed. One of those I respect you for killing me sort of things." replied Sparky.

"I see…" she looked over to Red and grabbed his hand and rubbed it softly. "Things are not over for Red are they?"

"No. What happened to him will haunt him for many years to come. It will haunt all of the survivors but we have each other. He will need you Delia."

Delia looked back at the window. "I am just glad he is finally back… However I am not letting him off the hook that easily." She said before sitting down next to Red.

"Let's go, I think she wants to be alone with him for a while." said Oak to Sparky.

"Sure. I will introduce the new ones to you." said Sparky as the group then left the two lovers alone.

"I feel forgotten…" said Tracy as he and Charizard were left in the observation room.

"Rar…" added Charizard.

"Well… I have no other chores for the day. Would you mind if you modeled for me? It would be an honor to draw such a powerful Pokémon." asked Tracey.

"Roar." replied Charizard with a smile. The two then went outside to get the drawing done.

 **Three hours later…**

"Ugh…" I moaned as I woke up. I felt something tugging at my hand along with a soft breathing. I turned and saw Crystal sleeping with my hand in hers. I felt a smile tug at my lips as the joy of being back was starting to hit me.

"ZZZ…" and there was the snoring.

"Hahaha… Ow…" yeah… laughing is currently a no no until my ribs heal. I tried sitting up and getting comfortable. I accidentally woke her up as I did so though.

"Hnn… huh? Red?!" Crystal said as realized I was awake and gave me a huge hug.

"OWW!" I yelped in pain.

She let go of my immediately. "Oh! Sorry! I am so sorry! I… I… I… WAAAAHHH!" she broke out in tears again.

I hugged her and whispered into her ears. "Shh… It's ok. It's ok. I am here my dear Crystal. Or am I only allowed to call you Delia?" I joked.

She pushed me off softly. "You ass. You know I hate getting called by my first name." she smiled.

"Oh? Then why was everyone calling you Delia?" I asked in confusion.

She frowned and looked away. "When you left… I felt like a dull faded crystal… I didn't want to be reminded of the pain."

"Welp. I am here now and I can assure you that you are still the beautiful crystal that shines brighter than a Solgaleo."

"Solgaleo? Is that a Pokémon? You never change Red."

"Yup it is a legendary Pokémon from this region I visited called Alola. We should go visit it sometime."

Her smile illuminated all the gloom away. "Sure. But first we should enjoy our time home again."

"Hey Crystal."

"What?"

"You wanna go on a date after I check out of the hospital?" I replied with a cheesy smile.

She laughed as she remembered our first date. "Sure just make sure Sparky doesn't come. She damn neared killed the cook last time."

Home. I was finally home. Though once I fully recovered and have the proper alone time with my beautiful wife I have plans. After all, Red was back and soon, the world will know it too.

 **6-months later… Driftviel City- Pokémon World Tournament**

"Well folks this has been an interesting day at this year's Pokémon World Tournament. A new mysterious trainer came out of nowhere and earned the privilege to take place in the champions league." An enthusiastic announcer yelled in the box as behind him overlooked an impressive battle stadium packed with thousands of people and Pokémon.

"That's right Jim. Now will be the first match between him and Cynthia Shirone, the Sinnoh League Champion!" the other announcer replied.

"This will be a hard one for anyone Carl especially since rumor has it she recently mastered Mega Evolution with her Garchomp. If that's true it will not be any easy time even for the other champions." Added Jim.

"That is to say if this newcomer can even bring out Cynthia's beloved starter." A roar of applause came burst from the stadium. "Oh and it would appear Cynthia has come out to the field the match will soon start!" said Carl in response.

Red came out in a worn brown cloak hiding his features from view, After all why ruin the surprise now? Though he did not get as great applause as Cynthia did. The Referee came to the middle of the stage with the traditional red and green flags.

"This will be a 6-on-6 Pokemo-"

"Wait!" Red yelled. "Cynthia! I have a proposition for you!"

The referee looked to Cynthia who nodded her head in approval. "What is it?" she yelled back.

"It is my understanding that you recently mastered Mega Evolution with your Garchomp. If you don't mind how about a 1-on-1? Your Garchomp against my Charizard! Make the first fight in the tournament memorable!" he yelled.

"Why should I accept?" she yelled back though intrigued.

"Well you are a Pokémon Trainer right? What trainer wouldn't love to go all out against another testing their bonds of trust against another trainer?" he replied.

"You are on!" she replied with a big smile.

"Oh! Folks it would appear we are going to have an interesting round. Both trainers have agreed to a 1-on-1 fight! Looks like we will get to see that mega Garchomp after all!"

Cynthia brought a worn Pokeball and tossed into the field. "Go! Garchomp!" she yelled as her trusty land shark dragon roared into existence.

A smirk widened all across his face as he threw his Pokeball as well. "Let's have some fun Charizard!" he yelled as the Fire Lizard also roared into existence letting loose a Flamethrower into the air.

"Well then we should get started. Garchomp!" Cynthia ordered as she raised her wrist showing a mega ring. "Let's do this! Mega Evolution!"

"GAR!" the Garchomp yelled as it started glow and bright interlocking lights flowed from it to Cynthia. A ball of energy started to swirl around Garchomp before exploding and revealing its new form. "GRAAAAARRR!" It yelled out.

Red took off his hood and openly smirked at the situation. "Well Charizard? Shall we show them our trick now?" Red replied.

"ROOOOARRR!" it roared loudly in agreement.

"Hahahahaha! Ok then!" Red replied before throwing off his cloak.

 **CUE BAD ASS THEME SONG. (Your choice really. I prefer Kalbur or Little V's version but I am not going to limit your imagination.)**

"That music…" replied Cynthia in a murmur.

"It… It can't be that hat! The Pikachu! That person!" one of the announcers was fanboying the hell out.

"IT'S POKEMON WORLD CHAMPION RED!" his co-host finished for him.

The stadium nearly erupted at the news. Cynthia merely grinned more at the prospect of going up against a legend. "Well I must say it is an honor .But shall we hurry this up? I wanna see how your mega Charizard will fair against me and Garchomp!"

"Who ever said anything about me using Mega Evolution?" he replied with a grin. "Charizard! BURST SYNCHRO EVOLUTION!" Red yelled before running out into the field glowing a slightly reddish color.

"RAAARRRR!" Charizard yelled as it ran toward its trainer also glowing red. The two then collided in a brilliant flash of light and power that exploded. When the smoke cleared it showed a vicious looking red Charizard. It had wings that were made of the same fire that now burned from its spiked tail. "ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!" It roared as it released a hug flame from its mouth.

"OH MY ARCEUS FOLKS! HAVE WE JUST WITNESSED A NEW EVOLUTION?!" yelled one of the announcers.

"Now then Cynthia. You still ready to test that bond?" growled the new Charizard.

She looked at the beast with fear and awe. "I have been hustled. But that doesn't mean we will back down! Garchomp use Dragon Rush!"

"I sure hope not! Let's do this! ROAAR!" Red Charizard charged up its own Dragon Rush and charged. The two Pokémon collided releasing a huge shockwave.

Red Charizard jumped back and grinned wickedly. "This is going to be fun!"

 **The End**

 **AN: Welp… That is the end folks. Yup… What? You wanted a fight scene? What part of Humor and Romance genre was not understood? That bit with the Red Charizard? My version of what I think Synchro Evolution is truly trying to do. Though like I said if enough people want it I wouldn't mind releasing a story based off of this Universe. It intrigues me enough that would mind doing a more complete story. You know once I finish one of my other ones. Please Review, favorite, read my other stories if you so wish, etc… Have a nice day!**


End file.
